User talk:StacyFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Doof Wins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:17, May 1, 2010 Doof wins It's really weird that you made that story because ages ago I wrote a story called "Doof could win" but I tried to delete it just the other day (it was accidently written in blog form). In my story, after trapping Perry, Doof hit him with the Turn-everything-evil-inator and then went off to turn the greatest minds in the Tri-state area evil as well, (the greatest minds being that of Phineas and Ferb) so they could help him take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! How funny is it that I read yours right after I (attempt to) detlete mine :D Weird right? Lost in Ferb-Land... 03:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Candward StacyStacyCategory: Squidward is a squid, hence Squidward. Just FYI. Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, Agent loooves crack shippings! Stacgor forever! Oh ok, Stephen Hillenburg is my choir teacher's husband's cousin. That just something I wanted to share. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Catagory Page I want to create a catagory page for my pages, so if you know how could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 Q&A I have a question! Has Stacy met Carl? does she like him if she has? or who DOES she like? Team Doofenshmirtz 02:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have another question this one is for Albert, If you had to choose between dateing Candace, Stacy, Jenny, or someone else (hint hint) who would you choose? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dirty guys They are also both hobos. -Heinz84 IRC Chat I'm on there right now. Come if you want. P&I4EVAH! 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Who are the characters you have on your Q&A? IRC Dunno. I got disconnected and it wouldn't let me reconnect until now. I'm there right now. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Title sugestion Sorry i forgot to sugjest one.. If you still need one let me know cuz I have a few good ones :D Team Doofenshmirtz 23:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I just read the first two chapters and it TOATLY ROCKS!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC)64 bit! Yeah I read it and it is awsome Team Doofenshmirtz 15:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC){wateing for chapert 4... and eating pudding!} I'm sorry I left cuz I had to eat breakfast. Can you please go back to the IRC so we can continue the RP? :( P&I4EVAH! 18:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i had to leave to go help pack (wich I will be gone monday and most of tuesday) I will try to come back in a bit k? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. I was just taking a break and he just...Grr...He just pushes my buttons sometimes. P&I4EVAH! 12:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm there now. P&I4EVAH! 12:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm on there right now. P&I4EVAH! 16:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) questions Ok so heres some Q's. Albert, What are you thinking about right now? Katie, How do you feel about Gurgy shipping Candace and Irving? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question This is for everyone: What would you like to see happen on the show? P&I4EVAH! 22:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OPPOSE AGAINST DIDI Do you hate me or something? Because I'm pretty sure Didi isn't like Isabella AT ALL. 'I wuvv Double D!! '''Ya gotta problem with that?! 02:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC Phineas is actually not there right now. Hyper and Isabella went to Santa Monica with Phineas and the Other Phineas-who loves Isabella and named himself Phinedroid-and that's where they are. So don't put them at the Party scene. Put Phineas when I say "~Meanwhile~". '''Key *~Meanwhile~: Phineas *~Back To The Party~: The Party P&I4EVAH! 07:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Doof's reaction to Perry I like that Idea you put in about listing Doof's "and by ___ I mean completely ___!" as a running gag. I'm gonna do that in my episodes from now on. -Heinz84 8:55 PM 09/12/10 I'm sorry FOR SOME *BLEEP* reason MY *BLEEP* computer is blocking about evrything! So can you plz tell me what you said on the dusscusion page of That Random Thing I made?~Hyper Ohh Yeah! You are! :)~Hyper Hi Hello Hi I haven't talk to you in a while wait scratch that lond time wait scratch that ever Okay so Whatcha doin' Firesidegirl10 20:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Look, what you did to Daisy Hernandez and Didi was uncalled for. When I put the category "Girlz!" on there, you have no idea what it is. So don't change it. EVER AGAIN. And, yes, a couple of their pictures are edited, but the rest of the pics are original fanon pictures drawn by hand!!! So DON'T EDIT MAH PAGESS!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 04:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I created that word. Girlz! As in, the Firepuff Girls Z, aka The Firepuff Girlz! And don't you dare "Good day to you, ma'am" me. Haven't you read the latest issue of the Danville Times? I don't like to rub it in people's faces (I seriously don't), but I am now an official admin. And, I have already stated that the other pictures, which were drawn before the edited pics, are the real Daisy and Didi. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 04:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hello. I am known as ---****--- Roads because the wiki won't let me sign up. Anyway, I'd like permission to use your Larry the Lemur character for one of my stories. Is this okay? ---****--- Roads, creator of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros.]] Hey Will you be in the IRC tomorrow? Team Doofenshmirtz 04:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Saw Saw is HIGHLY Inapprorite! We can have that kind of stuff on this wiki... Didn't we go over this?!~Hyper You-Daisy Conflict Stop that fight between you and Daisy. I knew you ARE NOT rude, just to Daisy. That fight of randomness and rudeness DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! Well, this is important. #Randomness counts, it is one of the wiki's favorites! #Rudeness, Daisy thought you are rude, you are just rude only to Daisy or not #Conflict, will you please stop the fight for you and Daisy? I mean, this fight is NOT in your heart, even Daisy's. Well, no more fighting with Daisy! Thanks for a bunch and have a good day. -AmazonHeart26 Your Icon Of COURSE it would be the picture of Stacy's cameo from "What Does He Want?". :P P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) And no I didn't see the ep. I just heard the song just now. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) And Amazon's right: STOP FIGHTING WITH DAISY!!!! P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Stacy Category:Danville Times Lucky Edit NOOOO!!! You broke my lucky edit streak! Congratz! Scubadave (talk) 04:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gurgy, I know I am off duty, but I am now back to check the situation here, and I am asking you to LEAVE THIS WIKI BEFORE ANY OTHER USER GETS HURT MENTALLY! PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 10:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC I got disconnected from the IRC. Can you tell me what's happening cuz I can't get back in. Jentrane FTW! Candace FTW! Phinbella FTW! Stacebert FTW! New Icon Try to guess what my new icon (or avatar I guess it's really called) is. :P B-U-S-T-E-D! Candace and Jeremy Being Sunk It's very obvious that you are the guy who signed "Stacy ftw" on my talk page, so yeah. Anyway, Candace and Jeremy probably aren't going to get back together. Candace likes Ryan, and Jeremy is in a one sided relationship with Stacy (DON'T FLAME ME!). In unrelated stories that don't involve Ryan, Aliesha, Lisa, or Dolcita, C&J are together, but those stories are focusing on Stacy, Jenny, Mindy, Isabella and Coltrane (but Candace is in them) I also don't write all these romance stories about "Oh, Candace, I love you I want to marry you, etc, etc" I don't roll like that. Tpffan5196 is out, peace!Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) About your "I see" message: 1. Stacy and Jeremy aren't going to get together AT ALL. Stacy doesn't like ANY boy that way, and Jeremy is single (he is still good friends with Candace, though) 2. Candace and Jeremy didn't "break up". They weren't even officially boyfriend or girlfriend (meaning they never called each other that, but they still like each other). They broke up because of events in Adyson's Party and Love Problems. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) IaF and Stacy Finally, you posted "Love, Danvillian Style" on fanfiction.net! Also, a recommended Stacy story, Stacy's Secret. It's obviously not done. Tpffan is out, peace! Thanks for reading. BTW, Mindy makes fun of EVERYONE, but she is REALLY mean to Stacy and Candace due to Coltrane problems, Mindy calling Stacy anorexic when Stacy is NOT (even though she isn't eating junk food anymore), and the fact that Mindy and Candace are basically nemeses. There IS a real reason why Mindy is mean, but that's another story. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Alan Alan can be in Who wants to win a date with Alice! You edit his parts. Oh and I like your new avatar! :) Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 18:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's Secret Stacy's Secret is done!Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 50 Ways to Annoy Albert I think I made my self clear that you need to ask me to make a Ways to Annoy! If you apologies, i'll be official. It is MY sereis! as Faddy once said, You have been warned. '''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 06:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)' I'm not done with you! "Attention:no more canon one are allowed. Reason:There one for all non cameos(minus Django, but he's a special case) "- catagory:Ways to Annoy Say sorry!''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Albert only appered in two episodes, while Irving has +5 apperences. it has have 5 speaking apperences to be a "major" charactor.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) plus, when more ppl come, they will make mew OCs, and new OCs mean more Ways to Annoy! Don't you get that? Re: Hey... I do get what you're talking about. But to me, I just don't like them. I like the old stuff, like Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Teen Titans, KND (my FAVORITE show when I was little), Courage, other things like that. I respect other people's opinions if they like the shows on the frequent Cartoon Network, and I will try and edit my page to seam less offensive. I respect that you like Regular Show, and things like that (because honestly, I still watch Spongebob. but I like the old ones WAAAY better) so, thanks for your message and like I said, will edit my page. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try, but I'm not really into superhero action. I used to watch Pokemon, until May left, and I used to watch Yugio, until that ended, but I'll try and watch some of that and give it a second try... Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Regurgitator Story I made a "Regurgitator Story", but it's not about you. And it's obviously not done. Check it out! Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I will let you know when I add more to the story so you can update it. Could I have a link to the page(s) when you post it? It will be really cool for me to have my story on a different site. Thanks! Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I put two *'s inbetween the paragraphs that I want the chapters to be in the article. It may come up looking like two blocks though due to wiki codeing. Anyway I just finished the last paragraph witch will make the last chapter for now. I will try to add the next chapter soon... Or this week anyway. I will let you know Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll continue with my story. Plus, this story is about how Irving came to know Phineas and Ferb. Besides, I already tried to do a story about the Supernanny helping Albert and Irving get over their problems, and it was an epic fail. Also, I like writing stories about Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Vanessa, Mindy, and the Fireside girls. Thanks for the suggestion, though. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. I base my stories on books I've read using P&F characters, so yeah, some are going to be OOC a little. 2. "Getting rid of relationship problems" Um, EVERYONE ELSE ON HERE MAKES RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS! Have you ever heard of "Isabelle Garcio-Shapira? 3. As for Jentrane, they rock, but I'm not really into writing hardcore romance stories. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Summary Here is the summary. "What happens when a guy you like betrays your trust, your parents are fighting and your best friend wont listen? For Stacy it means writeing it all in her diary." Sorry I know it kinda sucks but I could not think of anything better XD Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 18:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to Faddy's change on the featured article nominations? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 01:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Are you doing it? Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 16:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ill fix it Ill fix the Adventures thing for you. [[User:nan the cowdog|'''It's me again, Nan the cowdog]] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 23:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok I looked @ it and and yu MAY have to delete it and start over. But try going to edit it and there's gonna be an arrow that points down by the edit bar. Click on it and if you see "rename" click on it. If that dont work I guess delete the catagory (I dont kno if you can but try) then make it over again. If you have and Q's- ask Faddy I aint that much of a wiz here on anything else. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)'' I fixed it Mad Hatter I like hats! 00:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Plz send ur answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 02:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh? You're an admin? Really? [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 03:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for defending me on Kaky's blog, saying that I'm not annoying. You never exactly liked me (Heck, the first time you ever interacted with me was calling me an idiot), but thanks. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I never called you annoying, Fossy, I said most of the dudes ''as in the guys, not the girls. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.]]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 00:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :I know that, but Gurgy thought you meant everybody and he listed me as one of the people on here who wasn't annoying. So I'm greatful for that. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 03:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this Ferfufle "It's time we end this fight. It's been going on too long for no reason. In fact I never consided you an enemy, so I cal a truce. We stop fighting. We don't insult each other. We keep our conflicting opinions to ourselves. Let's do it for the sake of this wiki and it's peace. We will still follow the policies of the wiki accordingly (meaning if one of our articles is lacking canon, we mark it with the template). But neither can complain, just fix it. Let us not fight anymore." X [[User:Scubadave|'''Now send a message.]]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 00:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) X Sign you sig. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 00:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK!? Today, I went to my page called "The Breakup That Went Horribly Wrong/Izzy's Got the Frizzies". There was a part where Carl was "whipping" his hair to Albert (one of Carl's "haters") because Carl thought Albert was trying to take his place as the "cool nerd" on Phineas and Ferb( canon show). But now it's gone. I checked the history to see if someone else besides me edited that page, and you were the second to last person who edited. Bottom line: WHY DID YOU GET RID OF THAT PART!? Unless I tell you that you can get rid of something, DON'T GET RID OF IT! Sorry, I get mad when people get rid of information or add unnecessary info to my pages. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Recent Blog Since your recent blog got closed, I had to put this on your talk page. I don't know what your problem is with Scuba and the irc, but it needs to stop, seriously. What exactly happened on there? I still don't understand. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Stacebert story is done I finished The One Week Adventure of Stacy, Albert, and Irving for the contest! Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, spammers and vandals make edits too, Gurgy. And sorry, but honestly, I agree with Scuba more. At least on this topic. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm done talking to you. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 04:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Vanessa's Birthday Curse you, the Regurgiatator~! Taa-daa ! Here is the pic for the contest ! Would of had it up sooner but wasnt at my house. [[User:nan the cowdog|Candace:I thught what you said last night ment somthing']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Cain:Of corse it did. I love you (Frm Two roads)]] 01:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) My real entry This is my real entry into the contest, the other was just a teaser. perma links: *http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stacyandalbertcoloredshrunk.png *http://bpen42.deviantart.com/#/d3dpnr1 Depressed? Who made you depressed and why? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 21:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My page Anyway My Article Britney evans is not a suspected of Mary sues I Just use LunaPic Online Photo editor not Microsoft Paint. Elenasmith Smiles is Beautiful 08:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) New one Did you see the new Regular Show yesterday? FREE CAKE FREE CAKE! (No Cake No Cake) 17:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That was an awsome episode and can you telll me what is Temp Check about I didn't get to see it on Monday or Thursday airing. Also do you like my signature? Bro? "Yes. Yes he does. Well, he did. Back in 7th, grade. Some guy who's name i forget. They always had this Doof/Perry type of rivarly. But one day the other guy dissarped, and Albert was strangley happy." ...Do you speak of what I suspect you are speaking of? Like, for reals? Or am I crazy? PoptartPlus (talk) 00:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) This, my friend...or I'm just nuts. In which case; oopsy! PoptartPlus (talk) 00:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohwell. But seriously, if you take another look at his info, it's crazy-synched-up. PoptartPlus (talk) 01:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Scary Zombie Fanboys I'm making that song for you. Kay? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 15:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Hey I was wonderin when ur story is going to be in the deadline is tomorrow, but if u need more time I'll give u more time. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 01:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Answer Ok and yes it can contain a small percentage of Canderemy but it needs to be mostly CandyCain I'd prefer for it to end in CandyCain. The new deadline is the 29th. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 04:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Regular Show Wiki Gurgy you like Regular Show. Have you ever wonder if you want to read information about the characters or see the upcoming episodes? Well thay actually have a Regualr Show Wiki. I'll give you the link below. http://theregularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Hope you have fun. FREE CAKE! FREE CAKE! (No Cake No Cake)﻿ Re: What's the deal I felt she constantly ignored (and i usually dont ignore her) me even when i was extremely upset and also in my TAR tournie she didnt seem to care at all about all the work i put in and she was rude when she sent her answers once this anger has been building up in me for weeks and she was my first friend here- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 01:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I was. But, whatever. And how come you don't use your signature? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 01:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no idea. I haven't been here a lot lately, so I don't have a big clue on what's going on on this wikia. I've been occupied liking... other things. Numbuh 363 Dont. TOUCH ME! 10:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Suite Life, GLG, POK What's wrong with liking Suite Life, Good Luck Charlie, and Pair of Kings I like them too- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison]] 21:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I actually forgot about my anniversrey XD Anyways Happy anniversrey!!!! My birthday is the end of June BTW when is yours? TD 23:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey What or how ever u edited Candace's Crush you need to undo it cuz it kinda messed the text up. If There is a problem like spelling tell me but the textbis a little messed up and I can't undo it cuz I'm on my phone, thanks. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 03:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC I just signed up on the IRC iim on the page where it talks about the twitter page and message board what do i do- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before]] 02:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it true you hate Maddyfae (i hate her too)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 21:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Would you stop it? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 22:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but i need to vent my feelings to Fossy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before]] 22:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Please settle this somewhere else instead of clogging up my talk page -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 22:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) There was a discussion on my talkpage but she hasnt replied and i just asked for your opinion- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 22:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) She's kinda reading this, so i can't say. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 22:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you have an email address?- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 23:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's Tj@Visionsnet.com Thx i emailed you- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 23:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you typed it right. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 23:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I copied and pasted it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 23:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Strange, i don't see the email. Try again. It's Tj@visionsnet.com. Sent it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 23:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) K, i got it! Awesome- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 23:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Users that like you Can you add me in that section. And no, I don't like you in a love way. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) CONTEST You said you wished there were more writing contests,right?Well,I made one!Will you enter? 02:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Will.You.Enter. 23:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Good news and Bad news 'Ello there, Stacyfan. I have some good news, and I have some bad news. The good news is, I finally started work on the Stacebert picture. It should come out great :) The bad news is, the sketchpad that I started it in got packed away for the move, so you probably won't see it for a while. :/ Just thought I'd keep you updated. Cheers - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Gurgy! I hope you have a great one! :) Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 19:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, Bro! Have a fun day! - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude.... Leave Fossy alone. She didn't do anything to you. You hot kickbanned because of your use of profanity. If you want to pick a bone with someone, let it be with me. [[User:Scubadave|'Perche non passi lontana?]]Sì, lontana da Scienza 15:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Your request Hello :) I finished your request from my blog, Stacebert. I hope you like it. If you want me to re-do it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) TDR I'm not sure if you were trying to be rude or not but you could really hurt someone when you talk about them like that. I know TDR has messed up but no one is perfect.Phinabella Rules! (talk) 02:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Please report to the meeting at the chatbox. It's like a kitty in a 00:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Mashupovie Meeting! Time for the meeting, here's the link; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Character_Mashupovie Dark Traveler (talk) 00:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New meeting location; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Dark Traveler (talk) 00:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) BnR It is starting now! Check out the page! NOW! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) MASHUPMOVIE MESSAGE *beep* Mashupmovie meeting here.http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat My apologies for responding so late. Yes, there were some situations in my life that affected my choice I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 01:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ Heya, I'm Brandie Delanie. I notice you're making series too. Do you have any tips on making a good spin-off? Brandie-carlfan16 (talk) 15:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Present Here it is: Was that... Was that a Nostalgia Critic reference when in the line: "Don't tell me when I had enough shakes" in Adventures of Irving and Friends? MovieReviews98's Opinion: The Adventures of Irving and Friends. Nice Fan Fic you got going on here! The character study is good, the dialgoue is decent, even funny at times, the details are pretty good, it's a very good Fan Fiction. However, there are several things you can fix. For one, most episodes have several typos, and I'd recommend checking them over when you have the time. Also, the episodes can get repetitive at times. However, there are several exceptions, like Phineas' emotional breakdown. Possible Improvements You Can Make: The grammar should be fixed if you notice them, and if you make new episodes, consider making more creative episodes like you did with that episode I mentioned above. But, besides that, I enjoyed the stories alot and defintely recommend for you to continue your writing. 8/10. :) What do you mean by repetitive ? I'm just following the formula of the show. and most episodes of this are creative: irving becoming a secret agent, irving losing his memory, and albert dealing with love etc Time Zone! Okay, the meeting is on Saturday on Clamshot's Meetings Wiki, the link for it is on the blog. Thanks for your time zone. Meeting! Okay, the meeting is on Saturday on Clamshot's Meetings Wiki. The link is on the blog. Dark Traveler (talk) 02:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Time First, I know you hate me, but answer this question: What would you rather do, scowl at my hate for various things or beat up TDR? He IS the antagonist in this story, so you can finally put down what you want to do to him. The Meeting is on the Meetings Wiki, link is on the blog. Saturday-3:00 P.M. Pacific Time, since you're in the Central Time, I suppose that means 5:00 P.M. for you. Dark Traveler (talk) 23:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My blog I already reviewed your story on your talk page, and here's my blog: http://popculturalopinions.blogspot.com/ I'm begging you! Oh great Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I beg for your forgiveness and one small favor! You see, I have created a user mashupovie and StacyFan signed up for it, I beg of you to let StacyFan out of whatever prison you placed him in and allow him to follow the instructions on my most recent blog, you can even check it yourself. Please allow StacyFan to input statistics for this blog my lord. It will increase the quality of fanon and thus, increase the quality of your new empire! Please my great emperor of darkness, I'm Begging you! Dark Traveler (talk) 19:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) hAppy birthday stacyfan!! Have a happy birthday!! ! To answer your questions: 1. Either Wall-E or Toy Story 3... Actually, scratch that, Wall-E by a landslide. A brilliant little film, a tad flawed, but tremendous nonetheless. Extra Comments: I love all the Toy Storys, but Wall-E is just... Better. The one thing I didn't like about Wall-E though was the short film that opened it up, "Presto". It was stupid, unfunny, unmemorable, and drastically overrated. Kinda weird though that the best Pixar film had probably the worst opening film. Unlike Cars though, Wall-E shouldn't have a sequel, it wrapped up the story perfectly. 2. Night and Day. Not an outstanding short, but entertaining, smart, and even funny at times. Nice opening at the theaters. Extra Comments: If I had to pick another, it would definitely be "For the Birds". That one was genius. I seriously can't wait until Brave, not just for the film itself, but to see what short film Pixar has up their sleeves! 3. I haven't watched this film is years, but in Monsters Inc, Mike. He's an incredibly memorable and likable little guy, with humor to generate countless re-watches of the film itself. Extra Comments: I remember scanning the internet, and someone said their favorite Pixar character was Dory, and I was just like "Are you serious?!?" No offense to Finding Nemo or Ellen, but... Dory? You know, I was tempted to say Wall-E, but you know, his clumsy slapstick got old fast. He's cool though. 4. The care and quality put into the works by Pixar. They were one of the first companies to master 3D animation, and they have only gone up from there. If they ever make a mistake (Which is rare), they learn from it, and improve on that certain aspect. Extra Comments: They aren't perfect though. Besides Toy Story, the first sequel they did was Cars 2. Cars wasn't a bad film, but they could've picked better films like The Incredibles or A Bug's Life to add on to the story. It be harder, sure, but I just didn't feel Cars deserved a sequel as quick as others. The best person to work for Pixar is Lee Unkrich. He directed only 4 films, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo, and Toy Story 3, some of the best films of Pixar's library. Pixar single handedly saved Disney's animated films (Aside from Tangled, that was good). That is reason enough to say Pixar has had a successful run so far. If you need anything else, just ask. MovieReviews98 (talk) 23:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) i'm going to stream faces in a minute